Zala
by XxScottishThistlexX
Summary: My name is Zala. Eight of our number have survived, including me. Now we are to be delivered our freedom. The other knights love me as a sister as I love them all like brothers. I am the only female knight. This is my story.
1. First Meeting

Eight knights. We were all that was left of a once numerous band of brothers, the Sarmation Knights. I am such a knight. Young compared to the rest and above all female, but a knight I am. As we sat waiting for the bishop to arrive and deliver our freedom memories flashed over my mind. I am Zala. I am the only female knight. This is my story.

**15 years earlier**

"No! Gawain don't go!" A high, squeaky voice of a small child carried across the air and the boys who had stopped at the village to pick up more recruits were suddenly touched by an impulse to protect. They could see quite plainly the scene before them and in five of the boys in particular the impulse grew a little stronger as the saw the form of a tiny three-year-old girl clutching at the boy called Gawain's chest.

"Why you have to go? Who pwotect me?" This statement seemed to sadden the boy greatly for he bent down and kissed the young girl's forehead.

"Zala I must go. I cannot stay. I wish I could stay and protect you but I can't. You can't come with me either." He added solemnly as the girl's eyes shone then dimmed again.

"Why they taking you away? Why the nasty Woeman's here?" The boys sitting on their horses gasped and the Roman officer marched forward and before anyone could protest he had hoisted the girl off the ground and turned her face to him.

"You better watch your mouth madam or we'll cut your tongue out." Everyone expected the girl to cower in fear but what they were not expecting was the little girl to sink her teeth into the Roman's hand. He yelped and dropped her. She scurried away but the man caught up with her and smacked her across the jaw.

"No! Zala!" shouted Gawain and rushed to her side. She had burst out crying and the five other boys who had felt the impulse to protect stronger than any galloped forward. Bors, Dagonet, Tristan, Lancelot, and Galahad dismounted and knelt by Gawain and the small girl who was sobbing into Gawain's chest. It was the start of what would prove to be a long friendship.

"Is she alright?" asked Galahad, one of the younger boys, quietly. Gawain looked up at him and nodded.

"I think so." Together the six boys turned and glared at the Roman officer. He glared back and drew out a whip.

"You five back to your horses and you get on one. I need to deal with this one so she knows when to hold her tongue in future" Gawain jumped to his feet and cried out.

"No! Please, don't hurt my cousin! She's young. She doesn't understand." The Roman hesitated before glaring and replacing his whip. He suddenly bent and scooped up the frightened girl and carted her off to some of the supply trucks.

"What are you doing? Leave her alone!" shouted Gawain but he received a backhand from the Roman. Zala was screaming and wriggling, completely terrified.

"She is coming with us and will be trained to serve you lot. Now get on your horses and move out!"

Gawain was horrified but he could do nothing to stop it. He could hear Zala's screaming and sobbing as she was flung into a wagon and he hung his head in shame. He wished so much he could help her but he couldn't.

"Em…Gawain?" asked a voice behind him and he turned to see one of the boys who had come to see if Zala was alright standing beside him. He nodded slowly, turning his defeated eyes on the boy who flushed and coughed, holding out his hand.

"I'm Galahad. It's nice to meet you. That little girl? Is she your cousin?" Gawain took the hand offered and shook it quickly. He let go and turned to the wagon where a muffled sobbing could be heard.

"Yes. She's my cousin…and I can't save her now," he added mournfully. He mounted up quickly with a bowed head and Galahad looked at him sadly. The four other boys who had come to help looked on sadly too as the horn to move out was sounded. It was only the beginning for Zala and the knights who, in time, she would recognise as her brothers.


	2. A New Friend

(A/n hey just to say the first chapter was really the prologue showing us how Zala came into the story then I'm going to continue over the years until we get to the start of the film. If it looks like it is getting too long tell me and I'll start off with the film stuff in another story but I'll see. From now on, it will jump between Gawain's, Arthur's and Zala's P.O.V. Thanks for reading btw!)

**Arthur**

I found myself walking along the line of all the new boys who I had seen with Pelagius only yesterday. They all looked sour and I could understand why but didn't dare say anything; the Roman officer was still around. I stopped walking and looked along the line again.

"Em…well…hi." I cursed myself at the stupid line of welcome but regained my composure enough to speak again.

"My name is Artorius Castus and I am to be your commander." I cast a shifty glance at the Roman officer who nodded and marched off. I breathed a sigh of relief then turned to the knights with a smile.

"Well thankfully he's gone. May I please know your names?" I asked politely. The group seemed startled by this question as though they had never heard such politeness. They looked around at each other in shock. I thought, with bitterness, that they probably hadn't.

"I no want to go! Gawain!" I started and spun round to see a small girl, probably only three, being carted away by a tough Roman soldier.

"Zala!" Someone cried from behind me and a boy rushed past towards her. "Let her go!"

"Stay out of this boy. She is going to the servant quarters. Where she belongs. Now get back to your ranks." I was shocked but when I saw the boy was not going to give in easily and a few other boys behind me were shifting about as though about to move I decided to step in. The girl looked so young and frightened I suddenly felt an urge to protect her.

"Soldier! Please release that girl or I shall go straight to the commander about this." I said with as much confidence as I could muster, half drawing my sword to prove I was being serious. The soldier stopped and looked at me with shock. He muttered something under his breath but dropped the girl from his shoulder and put her in front of me.

"Thank you. You may go now." I glared at him as he left then looked down with a smile at the small girl by my feet. She was looking up at me wide eyed so I knelt down beside her.

"Hello there. What's your name?" I asked pleasantly. She stood staring at me for a few moments and I was about to ask again when she ran at me and flung her small arms round my neck. I was so startled I nearly fell but recovered enough to pat her back awkwardly.

"Thank you! Thank you vewy vewy much!" She squealed and I chuckled. I suddenly noticed that the boy who had run forward to her had walked up to us, and was looking at me with awe and something else I did not recognise. I stood up - after gently detaching the girl from me - and looked at him. He flushed slightly and stuttered as he spoke.

"Em…I…I just…wanted to say…thanks. She…She doesn't normally…go to strangers. She's my cousin," He added and I nodded to show I understood. The little girl ran to the boy and wrapped her arms round his leg.

"That boy saved me Gawain!" She said in her high-pitched voice. I chuckled and patted her curly black hair.

"So you're Gawain are you?" I asked with a slight smile. The boy flushed again and nodded. I stuck out my hand and smiled awkwardly as he took it.

"Me Zala! Me Zala!" cried the little girl and she too stuck out her hand, mimicking her cousin. I laughed and bent to shake it gently.

"Please to meet you Zala." She grinned at me and I couldn't help but chuckle. I turned to the other boys who were all looking rather shocked. Just as I went to open my mouth a small hand grasped mine and started pulling me forward.

"I'll show you! I'll show you!" Zala led me up to the boys and she went along the line, tugging at their shirts as she told me all their names. I was surprised she had remembered most of them though she did stumble at a few. I suddenly caught the eye of the boy right at the end as Zala pulled me along. He shrugged and looked at the ground but Zala tugged his hand and said with excitement.

"Lancelot! Lancelot! Spin me! Spin me!" I looked on with amusement as the boy flushed and muttered something about 'not right now' but the young girl persisted and she managed to make a small smile tug at his lips.

"Alright. Come here." Zala squealed with excitement and she rushed to his open arms. He picked her up and spun her round in circles making her squeal with delight. When he put her down she giggled making me smile. I looked up at the boy called Lancelot, who caught my eye and grinned and I knew then that we would be friends for a long time.

"What you name?" I felt a tug on my shirt and looked down to see Zala looking up at me curiously. All the boys were smiling now and the atmosphere was a lot more friendly. I realized that this little girl was the cause of it and my fondness for her grew rapidly as I bent down and said slowly.

"I'm Artorius." She looked down at the floor as though puzzling over something then looked up and said in a surprisingly serious voice.

"I just call you Arthur." I laughed, as did many of the other boys. She giggled as she ran round in a circle then ran up to Gawain who was smiling at her with amusement.

"Gawain I tired." I noticed that she did sound tired and immediately offered my room instead of sending her to the servants quarters. Gawain shook his head but smiled.

"Thank you but… would it be ok if she slept in my room?" He asked. I nodded slowly and he smiled at me before taking his leave, carrying the little girl - who I knew everyone here would die to protect - with him and my fondness for her grew even more as she gave us all a small, tired wave.


	3. First Kill

**(****3 Years Later)**

**Gawain's P.O.V**

We'd been on this godforsaken island for three years now and I resented it deeply. The weather was terrible and our lodgings weren't exactly the best either. We had lost five of our number already and made our first kills. They still weighed heavy on us, as the first kill is always the worst but as time went on it got easier to bear.

I was strolling towards the stables when I heard a high-pitched giggle. I halted at the corner of a building and peered round. I couldn't help chuckling as I saw my young cousin, Zala, running about on her chunky little legs trying to catch a butterfly that was hovering round her head. She was what kept us sane these days. I was certain of it. All the knights adored her and she always made us smile or laugh even in our darkest of moods.

The memory of Arthur saving her from a certain life of slavery was one that always made me grateful. He was a brilliant commander even though there was still some resentment because he's Roman and around the same age as ourselves. He treated us fairly and kindly though and we all got along great. If there was one thing that kept us together though, it would have to be Zala. She was like our little light we had to come back too after battle and the light that made us smile in the dark. She didn't even know how much she meant to us though she started to catch on.

I walked out from behind the corner and smiled broadly at her little high voice as it called my name.

"Gawain! Gawain! Come and play! Look at the little butterfly! I was playing with it but it's gone away now. I called her Lucia." She smiled at me and my fondness for her just kept on growing. I bent down and grabbed her, lifting her up and pinning her to my side as she wriggled and squealed. I spun round with her and she started laughing, making me chuckle as she tried desperately to free herself.

"OI! Get that child back to the kitchens or get her doing some work. She's not here to have fun!" I stopped spinning and Zala stopped laughing immediately. I gently lowered her to the ground but she clung to my hand as though she wouldn't let go again. The soldier marched forward and before I could pull Zala behind me his hand had shot out and grabbed her other wrist. She yelped and tried to clutch at me but the soldier pulled her and her hand let go of mine.

"Gawain don't let him take me! I don't want to go!" She was trembling which increased my fury and I marched forward pulling out my dagger.

"Let her go now! She serves my section and me, not you, so she can stay with me if she wants. Now put her down." The soldier spun round holding Zala under his arm and my anger grew as I saw small tears running down her face.

"The girl works for you so she should be doing work not running about. Put that away before I go and get…"

"What's going on?" I had never been so glad to hear Arthur's voice. My head turned as he came into view and as usual his keen mind assessed the situation immediately and a deep frown of anger covered his face.

"I would strongly advise you to put the girl down soldier and leave. She is not under your charge so you cannot say what she should do. Now let her go" He was glaring at the soldier now and I was shaking with anger. He looked hesitant but grunted and dropped her in a heap before stalking off. I immediately ran to her with Arthur right behind me and I gathered her in my arms. She cried a little on my shoulder and I hugged her tighter.

"Oh Zala, you just come to us if anyone does anything like that again do you hear." Zala nodded against my shoulder and I relaxed slightly. Just as she drew back from me a bugle blast sounded over the field and Arthur and I jumped to our feet. Zala gave a frightened jump and clutched my hand as the cry of "Woads!" rang through the air.

"Zala get down to the kitchens and stay there! I'll be back soon but you need to hide. GO!" I cried as Arthur drew his sword and dashed off, calling all our knights to arms. Zala trembled slightly and looked ready to protest but then I heard a battle cry and knew there was no time to argue. I had to go help in the fighting.

"Zala please just go! There's no time! GO!" I ran off then, yanking my hand from her grip and cursing myself for it but knowing it had to be done. I stumbled to a halt and saw with a shock that the woads were breaking through the door and into the fort. I immediately ran forward noticing Lancelot, Arthur, Tristan and Galahad already fighting. Bors and Dagonet weren't far behind me and as I slashed my sword into someone's throat I noticed all the rest of our group running into the fray.

I had been fighting for what seemed like an age when I heard the sound that made my heart leap to my throat in fear. I whirled round only to cry out in shock. Zala was struggling furiously to get away from two tall, hideous woads. One of them held a dagger and the other was trying to hold her down. She screamed again and I didn't think twice. I leapt forward with a battle cry and charged at the two and out the corner of my eye I noticed Lancelot turning to see what I was doing, a look of shock and anger on his face.

"Get your filthy hands off my cousin!" I shouted before ramming my shoulder into the one with the dagger. We fell in a heap, swords and daggers forgotten in the struggle as I fought to punch every bit of body I could reach. I heard a scuffling behind me and as I twisted, I saw Lancelot had rushed over and pulled the other woad off Zala before he could harm her. I twisted again and found myself pinned under the blue body. I struggled to reach my dagger under his weight but he had his dagger now and I froze.

It was like slow motion. The dagger was coming closer and closer to my neck. I couldn't struggle, my limbs felt like lead and I knew I was going to die. I shut my eyes and prepared for the pain…but it never came.

There was a squelching noise, a small gasp, the body on me went limp and I opened my eyes. Zala's face was hovering overhead, white as snow, her lips trembling, and as my eyes travelled down I saw the dagger hilt clasped tightly in her hand. I was shocked but seeing her start to sway I pushed the body off me and sat up, pulling her to my chest as she trembled from the shock of the killing.

Lancelot was staring at her wide-eyed. The same thought, I'm sure, was running through his head as it was mine. Our little Zala, seven years old and still so young, had managed to kill. The first was always the worst and great pity for her welled up in me. It would be worse for someone so young. She probably barely registered what she was doing at the time as how could a seven year old begin to grasp what was going on.

"Gawain…he was…hurting you… is he…d…dead? He hurt me too." Anger flashed through me as I saw the deep scratch on her arm and I hugged her closer. Lancelot knelt down next to us with concern and rage visible on his face.

"Is she ok?" he asked slowly taking a quick look at her arm. She winced but done little more and pride began to bloom in my chest. I heard hurried footsteps and Bors, Dagonet, Galahad, Tristan and Arthur ran into view. They skidded to a halt next to us and looked over Zala anxiously.

"Is she ok?" asked Galahad as five pairs of eyes checked her over for injuries. "Dagonet can you take a look at that?" I asked, pointing to the cut of her arm. Dagonet moved forward and gently lifted her arm. She winced again but I held her tighter.

"She'll be fine, it's only a scratch. She'll live." He added with a smile. I breathed a sigh of relief then pointed to the body lying o the ground.

"She did that. She killed him." There was a collective gasp round the group and all eyes rested on Zala appraisingly but she looked up confused and said in a trembling voice.

"I just did…what you all do…with your daggers. You stick them in people…then they… well…go floppy." Everyone had to laugh at this, which made Zala pout, not seeing the funny side but we couldn't stop. She was safe and well and as I looked up at Arthur, I noticed a glint in his eye that meant he was planning something. He was looking directly at Zala and I saw a ghost of the plan in his eyes. I was momentarily stunned but as I remembered her fighting and struggling against the two woads, I knew that it would be a perfect opportunity for her. My pride for my cousin grew tenfold and I hugged her tightly, thankful she was safe with us.


	4. Ready for Battle

**(****3 years later)**

**Arthur****'s P.O.V**

I walked down to the training field in high spirits, wearing my armour and ready to train. All the other knights should be down there by now and with a new addition. I had finally managed to convince the main commander that Zala should be able to join us despite being young and despite being female. At ten, she was growing quickly and it almost saddened me to see her growing up so fast from the little girl that I had first laid eyes on. I'd been trying to train her in secret until the commander agreed to let her join and even the small amount of lessons I'd been able to give her had shown how much she'd improved.

When I reached the training field down by the wall, I was greeted with a round of applause and cheering from the men but before I could acknowledge them, I was nearly knocked backwards with the force of someone colliding with me and wrapping their arms round my chest.

"Arthur thank you! Thank you so much!" The excited and delighted squeal put a smile on my lips and I kissed the top of her head gently.

"It's fine. You deserve it." I answered and she smiled up at me with the usual devilish glint in her eyes. We had been through a lot and Zala had been with us practically every step of the way. When one of the boys had been injured, she never left his side until he was well on his way to recovering and it is something they were still grateful for and would be forever. She has even witnessed some of them dying. It has been the only time I have seen her cry and each time I did, it made my heart ache even more.

I smiled and ruffled her jet-black hair before gently pushing her back into the line, where she received affectionate glances from everyone standing there.

"Ok men. I believe a celebration is in order to welcome Zala into our midst as our first female knight." Everyone clapped and cheered and she received many thumps on the back. I laughed as she turned crimson but it soon faded. Her eyes fixed on me and everyone became quiet.

"Now let's see how well she copes with a sword." I teased. I gave the signal for everyone to pair up and everyone jumped forward, most jostling to pair with Zala. Lancelot walked up to me with a mocking glint in his eye and said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh Arthur I really don't think I will be able to beat you today. I mean I've only beat you twelve times in a row where as you've beat me a round total of twice. Really I can not see me winning today can you?" I suddenly felt a tug at my arm and I looked down in surprise to see Zala standing there looking a little wary.

"Can you show me what to do Arthur? I want to try to get it right first time but I've only fought with you. Gawain's fighting with Galahad and you're commander! Can you show me more skills?" I looked down at her, blinked, looked up at Lancelot and grinned.

"Lancelot can show you what to do because I'm going to walk round the group and see how everyone's doing today. Is that ok?" She nodded eagerly but Lancelot gave me a dark look. I laughed.

"Just teach her _your_ basics Lancelot." He still didn't look reassured but Zala was beaming. She pouted and tugged Lancelot's sleeve.

"Oh come on Lancelot please!" It worked. He managed a small smile despite his annoyance and I chuckled.

She proved to be very good with a sword…even better since I had last trained with her. She blocked well and parried but she still needed a little work on her attack. Her arm was still weak for swords designed for grown men but she done marvellously for her first try at fighting someone other than me. She made everyone extremely proud of her.

"Well done sister." I said with a grin and she flushed but smiled back. I started a trend then, for from that moment on she was no longer just Zala. She was our sister who we would all have died to protect.

*

**(2**** years later)**

**Gawain's P.O.V**

I rode on my stallion up the dusty road towards the forest. We had been set an assignment to track and kill a band of woads that were wreaking havoc on some of the eastern villages. This assignment, however, was special. Zala, my little cousin, was coming with us. I rode beside her now chuckling at the huge grin on her face at finally being able to come with us. At 12 she wasn't so little anymore and I sometimes missed the little Zala that ran about the fields and stables chasing butterflies and trying to catch them with her chubby little hands but I knew she had to grow up some time or other, I just wished she wouldn't grow so fast.

"What are you dreaming about Gawain?" I jerked my head up as her voice cut through my thoughts and half smirked. She was looking at me questioningly, sitting on a chestnut brown horse that looked way to big for her but who she rode with apparent ease.

"I just happen to be remembering a little girl running round outside the stables chasing a butterfly who she called Lucia." I laughed when she flushed and scowled at me then punched her playfully on the arm.

"Cheer up it's you're first assignment with us! Come on lets strike up a tune!" Zala laughed and was just about to open her mouth when Tristan, who Arthur had sent as a scout, came cantering back up to us. I gave Zala a significant look and together we spurred out horses forward to hear what he had to say.

"They're in the woods. I think they know we're coming. It could be an ambush." Zala looked at me and I sent her a look saying "be careful". We were all going to be on the lookout for her today. Bors was covering her left side, Dagonet her right and I was covering her back. The rest were going to position themselves as close as they could to help if we needed them.

Arthur turned in his saddle and nodded to us then sent the same look at Zala as I had, as did everyone else. She huffed and said loudly.

"You know I _can_ look after myself. You know I'm _really_ not going to put my life in _any_ risky situations." She rolled her eyes making us all laugh but we were heartened by this good sign. Our laughter was short lived as when we drew up to the forest there was a loud twang and Arthur narrowly missed being hit with an arrow. His horse reared and he drew his sword quickly.

"Draw your swords! The enemy is near! Stay together!" He shouted and immediately everyone spurred their horses closer to his. Zala predictably was caught up beside him in the centre and she did not look very happy about it from where I ended up stationed near the back of the right wing of our group. I caught a flash of blue out the corner of my eye and had to duck as an arrow flew by me. The woads then charged out the forest carrying daggers and axes looking as bloody and vile as ever. I immediately spurred my horse forward and began hacking at the nearest bodies possible.

There were more than what I expected and I was nearly overwhelmed when another sword hacked into one of their necks then cut down two more by stabbing them through the chest. I looked up completely shocked to see Zala fighting her way through them. She glanced up and grinned slightly.

"Are you ok? Need a hand?" She turned in the saddle and brought her sword down into someone's shoulder then twisted and swung it up into a bare, blue chest. I stared at her but had to drag my attention away when I was nearly knocked out the saddle.

I did not spy Zala again for a while for she was separated from me. As we were finishing off the last group of woads that had came charging out the trees I spotted Lancelot and Arthur dashing forward, followed hastily by Bors, Dagonet, Tristan and Galahad. Some of the others acted as lookouts though I saw worry etched on their faces. My heart plummeted as my eyes found what they were rushing too. Zala lay panting on the ground.

"Zala!" I cried and dashed forward. Even though I was last there, I quickly lifted her into my arms and stared at her eyes found mine and she smiled weakly.

"Don't worry Gawain I'll be ok. I got…knocked off my horse…is all." I made to pull off her armour and check if she had any wounds but Dagonet stayed my hand.

"We need to take her back before we do that. It wouldn't do any good to have an open wound here." I nodded and Arthur, who was looking white, put his hand on my shoulder.

"You put her on your horse and get her back now. We'll follow as quickly as we can." I could not speak my mouth was so dry so I nodded slowly. Carefully I lifted Zala up who felt light as a feather in my arms and placed her gently on my horse. She moaned and protested but I wasn't hearing any of it. I mounted up behind her and spurred the horse back towards Hadrian's Wall praying a doctor would be on hand. Her breathing was sharper than I would have liked and my heart pounded in my chest as the Wall loomed before us.

"Gawain I'm fine. My horse reared when a woad ran in front of her. I'm not wounded." I knew she was just trying to make conversation to ease my worry but it didn't ebb.

"We still need to be sure." I could not say anymore and as soon as we were allowed through, I dismounted hastily, pulling Zala off after me. I headed straight for the doctors carrying Zala in my arms and did not even knock before I burst through the door. An old little man with a beard was sitting at a table and he jumped as I burst in.

"What is the meaning of this? I must…oh, I see, well, put her down." I laid her gently on the wooden bench by the window and held her hand even though she scrunched up her face in annoyance. The doctor hovered over her for a second before rolling up his long sleeves. He slowly took Zala's armour off until she wore only her under clothes and started pressing different places of her body. She winced a little as he touched a spot on her back and he sighed, looking a bit ruffled.

"She will be fine. There is nothing wrong with her. Only some bruising to her back. Now if you excuse me I have important work to be getting on with." He left the room muttering under his breath but I breathed a sigh of relief. I gathered her in my arms and though she winced again I did not want to let her go.

"Zala you scared me to death! Everyone else will be worried sick about you." She lifted her head and looked at me with a kind of withering patience that despite my fear made me laugh. I pulled her back into a hug and she joined in.

"I'll be fine. I told you all I was fine." She managed to gasp after the laughing died away and I smiled at her, unable to say anything to justify myself.

"At least we beat them, didn't we?" I laughed again because it was so typically Zala. I couldn't help it. I knew she would be fine then. For sure. I hugged her tightly again and I felt her arms wrap round my chest in return.

"We beat them alright. We beat them."


	5. Along the Wall

**A/N**

Ok, I'm moving onto the movie stuff starting from when the knights are going back to the Wall after collecting the Bishop :) Enjoy! (Also added a lot of movie dialogue just tried to fit Zala moments into it hope I've not put too much of the speech in it though! And Zala is 18 so 6 years after last story…I think hehe)

**Zala's P.O.V**

I rode with my brother's along the side of the Wall. My black hair was pulled into a tight bun on the back of my head, but it wasn't so tight now; strands had come loose during the small battle we had just faced against the woads. None of us had been harmed, thankfully, and we were in relatively high spirits. Today was our release day and we were escorting the Bishop back to the fort. Gawain, Bors and Galahad were riding in front of me and Lancelot was behind with Tristan but I didn't talk to any of them. I felt uneasy…despite the fact we were getting our freedom.

"I don't like him, that Roman." I shook myself out of my thoughts at that. It seemed Galahad and I were toying with the same idea. "If he's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?" Gawain looked at him incredulously.

"Is this your happy face?" I choked back a laugh as Galahad remained stony faced. "Galahad, do you still not know the Roman's? They won't scratch their arses without holding a ceremony." I giggled making my horse skitter a bit but I controlled her with a soothing whisper.

"Why don't you just kill him, and then discharge yourself after?" asked Bors.

"I don't kill for pleasure, unlike some," Eyes seemed to dart to Tristan and my own gaze moved to him as he looked up at us.

"Well you should try it someday, you might get a taste for it," The others chuckled. It was a typical Tristan comment if you asked me and it made me smile.

"It's a part of you. It's in your blood," said Bors and I flinched. I didn't want it to be in my blood. I'd only joined the knights through Arthur and because I had wanted to fight then. It wasn't that I didn't want to fight anymore. I loved being able to wield a sword and defend myself but after seeing so much death around me, I wanted to cut that part away the moment I was free. Galahad seemed to be of the same opinion.

"No no no. No. As of tomorrow, this was all just a bad memory." I sighed deeply, retreating into my own thoughts for a moment. The lush grass, the troops of soldiers, the wagon trains all went unnoticed as I tried to find a source for my unease. I looked to the vast blue sky, hoping it would hold some information but still the answer eluded me.

"So much for home, it's not so clear in my memory," I jerked out of my thoughts as I heard Gawain's voice. A deep longing I had been suppressing for years stirred in my heart but once again I forced it away. Letting it out for one minute would have all my brother's hovering around me to make sure I was ok while it involved me having to stare into eyes filled with pity. I wasn't having anyone feeling sorry for me! Not me, Zala, the only female knight. I had to be as strong as my brother's.

"Well you speak for yourself. It's cold back there, and everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children."

"Eleven," Gawain and I chorused making Galahad chuckle. Bors studied us for a second and I felt a sudden urge to stick my tongue out at him but I didn't. I think I was getting a little too old for that but it made me giggle all the more at his expression.

"You listen. When the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place. I'll be governor in my own village and Dagonet will be my personal guard, and royal arse kisser won't you Dag?" I sighed and shook my head at Bors bluntness but then again, Bors wouldn't be Bors without it. Dagonet didn't reply and after catching his eye I leaned back towards him and whispered.

"Not if he has to kiss yours first," We barely held our laughter as Bors turned and looked at us as if we were mad. Thankfully it didn't appear he'd heard us.

"First thing I will do when I get home is find a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed." I looked at my cousin and battered my eyelids making him laugh and he whispered out the side of his mouth "Hardly Zala," I grinned at him and he grinned back. I knew what he meant even if it would seem harsh to other ears.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman. Why'd you think we left in the first place?" My head whipped round in shock and I glared at Bors furiously as he made a cow noise. The others laughed but I managed to squeeze my horse next to his and gave him a cuff round the head.

"Are you implying that I am ugly?" I asked in a deadly voice that made Bors look away and mutter quickly "No, I wasn't meaning you…just…most of them," Unsatisfied, I drew my horse away from his but continued glaring at his back as we rode on.

"Oh Bors you know better than to get on the wrong side of this one," I looked as Lancelot rode up to us. I was in a half mind to snap at him too but I held my tongue. No use taking my frustration out on others even if they did sometimes deserve it. Clearly Bors was keen to change the subject though.

"What about you Lancelot? What are your plans for home?"

"Well if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company." I stared at Lancelot. So full of himself…

"I see and what will I be doing?" asked Gawain, raising an eyebrow as I scoffed.

"Well I would say you'd be trying to protect your wife," I teased but Lancelot looked up with a devilish grin.

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me," I chocked mid-breath and burst out laughing, nearly doubling over in my saddle as Lancelot rode off to join Arthur and Gawain replied almost haughtily; "Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?"

I couldn't be sure how long I laughed for but when I eventually pulled myself together Gawain, Bors and Galahad were looking at me in amazement.

"I didn't know you had such a pair of lungs on you Zala," laughed Galahad and I managed a grin, clutching my chest as I wheezed for added emphasis.

"Yes…and I think…I just flattened them," The others laughed and Gawain reached over and ruffled my hair.

"You're a rascal but I wouldn't have it any other way,"


	6. In Freedom's Grasp

**A/N** – Finally, I am able to bring you an update! The length of time this has taken is ridiculous and I have given myself a hearty slap on the wrist for it. This is partially due to my carelessness as I misplaced my chapters and have only found them within the last week! Also, I have had far too many things to juggle and unfortunately this had to take a back seat for a time. However, I am extremely glad and happy to announce that the next chapter is finally up! As much as there are bits I would like to go back to and improve in earlier chapters I just don't have the time, for which I hope you'll forgive me. Now I have found my chapters, updates should not be so long in coming to you and that I can 90% guarantee. Thank you so much for your patience and I have been extremely pleased and grateful to see emails popping up now and again to inform me of a Story Alert! I hope this was worth the wait. Please keep reading and reviewing and again, sincere apologies for the wait! Also I'd just like to point out that the version of the film I have used for the story is the Director's Cut so some scenes may be slightly different from how you would know them if you have seen the normal version instead.

XxScottishThistlexX

**Zala's P.O.V**

I barely had time to change from my battle clothes when I was summoned to the Round Table. Quickly, I flung on an old shirt and some breeches and made my way towards the main hall. I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something wasn't right. The Bishop's face leered at me through my memory; a memory of when he stepped from his carriage and proclaimed he needed rest. Fatigued and travel weary myself I recalled dimly whispering "Don't we all," to Gawain and Galahad before stalking to my rooms.

Was I just being paranoid? Had my years as being a knight simply heightened my caution? Some instinct seemed to rebuke that statement but as I strode in to the hall I felt myself instantly relax. I was the last to arrive but it was a matter of seconds before I had a goblet of fine wine in my hand. I drank deeply and received amused glances from my brother's. I grinned sheepishly.

"What? You can't waste the first good swig of a drinking session!" My laugh was drowned by the roar of approval from my fellow knights but before any of us could take another draught, Arthur stood up from his seat. Everyone fell silent as he looked around at us solemnly.

"Let us not forget that we are the fortunate ones," I stood up with the others, holding my glass firmly between my fingers. "Let us raise our wine to those gallant and extraordinary men we have lost, but who will be remembered for eternity." My throat constricted but I managed to take a small sip of wine, ignoring the slight prickling of tears at the corner of my eyes as I remembered my brother's who had fallen. Then Bors raised his glass high in the air and bellowed;

"To freedom!"

"Freedom!" I cried back, smiling despite myself and managed to take a much larger gulp from the goblet.

Eventually - after a round of increasingly stupid toasts - we were back in our seats. I mostly stayed silent, listening to the conversation two seats clockwise from Lancelot. I loved our Round Table. It was such a simple thing and yet it symbolised so much. The boys spoke mostly of their upcoming freedom and what they planned to do once they had been delivered their release papers. Once more I felt uneasy but I was not given long to dwell on my thoughts.

There was a loud knock and the door opened. We stood as the Bishop's servant strode in to the room and I could not resist a smirk when he faltered upon seeing the Round Table.

"His Eminence, Bishop Naius Germanius" It was all I could do not to grin as the Bishop's confident gait halted at the site before him. I stared him down as his eyes flickered distastefully over the scene and he was arrogant enough not to hide his irritation.

"I was given to understand there would be more of you." I scowled. What ignorance.

"There were. We have been fighting here for fifteen years Bishop," replied Arthur steadily. It was one of the many things I admired about Arthur. He very rarely lost his temper although as I looked at him I could see a small flicker of annoyance darken his eyes.

"Oh, of course. Arthur and his knights have served with courage, to maintain the honour of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory." I scoffed. Did he expect a bunch of cowards? And what was so glorious about an empire that enslaved the people of the lands they conquered? My face was a mask of stone but inside I felt my anger bubble.

"Rome is most indebted to you noble knights. To your final days as servants to the empire."

"Day, not days." said Lancelot smartly, beating me to correcting the pompous fool. A servant scurried round and presented me with another flagon of wine as the Bishop brushed Lancelot's comment aside and motioned for us to sit. I tuned out as he talked about religion. I was not interested in his attempts to convert us pagans to the "true faith". Who was he to tell us how to worship? And more importantly who? Arthur, noble Arthur, was the only person who respected our beliefs and in return, we respected his. But there was no way I was going to respect this Bishop's beliefs when he so clearly wanted to slander our own. Even Gawain looked annoyed.

"Alas we are all but players in an ever changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door. Because of this Rome, and the Holy Father, have decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts such as Britain." I stood up in shock, mirroring Gawain's movement. What did he mean indefensible? Is that not what we'd been doing for the past fifteen years?

"What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon." I gasped.

"Saxons?" asked Arthur, instantly wary. "Yes," confirmed the Bishop – I refused to call him by his name. "In the North a massive Saxon incursion has begun."

"The Saxons only claim what they kill," said Lancelot. "And only kill everything," added Gawain solemnly.

"Exactly. Why leave here for them to take their plunder?" I asked fiercely.

"So you would just...leave the lands to the Woads. I have risked my life for nothing?" The Bishop never actually replied to our accusations. He just smiled as if hiding a secret and I felt my unease grow again.

"Gentleman, and Lady," he added, looking at me with distaste, "Your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire." We all leaned forward towards the box in front of him, staring at it hungrily.

"But first, I must have a word with your commander." He sat back down and when we didn't move he added "In private."

"We have no secrets," Arthur replied in our defence. I was fully prepared to back him up but the Bishop didn't seem satisfied. He slammed shut the open box and I very nearly growled at him.

"Come. Let's leave Roman business to Romans," said Lancelot with the slightest hint of sarcasm. I stared at him in shock.

"But we have no secrets." I said pointedly. "You heard Arthur!" Lancelot walked past me and gently took my arm, steering me from the table. I shrugged him off, swept a glance round at my brother's before stalking from the room. I wouldn't trust that Bishop as far as I could throw him and my anxiousness grew with every step I took.

"Zala?" I turned, a deep frown set on my face. It was Gawain.

"What?" I asked snappily, instantly regretting my outburst when Gawain frowned and looked at me significantly. A moment of understanding passed between us and he sighed, placing a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Just forget about him. You have fun tonight, ok?" I hesitated then grinned up at him.

"Agreed. First to the floor looses?" Gawain laughed and ruffled my hair, grinning back at me with warmth in his eyes.

"Deal! I shall be seeing you, cousin." He strode away and I laughed. The challenge was on.


	7. A Final Mission

_**A/N**_ – Apologies for the length of this chapter I got a little carried away while writing it but I wanted to finish it...well where I've finished it! Be warned, there is a lot of movie dialogue in here and that is because this part is too important to miss out or alter too much. (In my opinion anyway) Hope it's not too long, all comments are appreciated! (Except spam...) Enjoy!

**Zala**

I took a few moments to rest in my small, darkened room before opting to surprise everyone by wearing a dress. I had only ever worn one twice before in my life and I smirked as I thought of my comrades reactions. It was, perhaps, a dangerous ploy...considering some of the personalities I had encountered before at the tavern; but freedom was almost in my grasp and I was going to enjoy myself.

I flung open my small trunk at the edge of the bed and rummaged around before pulling out an emerald green dress with long, flowing sleeves that were open at the shoulder _(a/n - similar to the style of Guinevere's dress later on). _I smiled. I had saved this for a special occasion. I stripped off my knights clothing and allowed the silky material to slide over my skin. I may have preferred to dress in men's clothes but I was glad of the change. I was still very much female and I enjoyed showing my feminine side once in a while.

There was a loud knock on the door and I jumped. A muffled voice said my name but the door was thick and I couldn't make out who it was. Well they could wait. I pulled out my untidy bun and let my hair fall down past my shoulders. It was my token feature and I was eager to show it off on my final day in service. I grabbed my small, ivory comb and - after teasing out a few tugs - slid it carefully in to place at the back of my head, bunching some of my hair so that it hung down from the comb. There was another, louder knock and I sighed impatiently.

"I'm coming!" I glanced in to the small hand mirror I had by my bed and smiled. I would do.

When I swung open the door, the words on my cousin's lips died as surely as his jaw fell open then shut again, not unlike a floundering fish. I giggled and gave him a little twirl.

"Well, what do you think?" Gawain was not one to be lost for words so I was surprised when it took him a few moments to regain control of his voice. He coughed and stammered before finally he managed to string together a coherent sentence.

"You...look beautiful." I blinked in shock and the astonishment must have shown on my face as Gawain laughed and instead of ruffling my hair, gave me a small chuck under the chin.

"Are you that surprised? Is your own cousin not allowed to praise your looks?" I flushed ever so slightly but managed to laugh it off. I was not one for embarrassment.

"Well you so rarely do it that I am most surprised when you do, cousin." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, as if I was still a small child but I couldn't help myself. I was so elated and so ready for freedom I felt I could get away with anything. Gawain must have felt the same as he pulled me to him and tickled my ribs. I doubled over laughing.

"Ok, ok stop. STOP!" I pleaded, my ribs being my one weak spot that, unfortunately, my brother's knew all too well about. He let me go then and in keeping with our fun, bowed mockingly.

"My lady, may I escort you hence? I believe we still have a competition that must be completed" I giggled and mock curtsied back.

"Come then, my lord, let us drink and be merry!"

The drinking competition was abandoned after we lost count of how many tankards we had downed. I felt pleasantly warm and couldn't stop smiling. I had left Lancelot speechless after I gave him a little twirl and Dagonet had smiled his warm, friendly smile and commented on how beautiful I looked. I was flattered. I did not consider myself a vain person but I couldn't help but be pleased with myself. Bors had came striding over and without any warning, flung me over his shoulder and paraded me around bellowing he had found the most beautiful woman to come out of Sarmatia. I was drunk enough to laugh rather than scold and took it as an apology for his earlier comment about the ugliness of Sarmatian women.

"Gawain! It's your throw!" cried Galahad, a wench perched on his knee. Gawain took a last swig of his wine and sauntered across to the throwing spot...then subsequently dropped his knife. I choked back a laugh.

"Helps if you could hold it!" He raised his eyebrows at me then quick as lightning, flicked it up with his foot and hurled it at the stacked chairs. It landed with a thud and for some reason we all found it extremely funny. I clapped and laughed as Gawain struggled to pull it from the wood.

"Right, cousin! Beat that." I grinned. I thrived on a challenge. I borrowed his knife, stood in the throwing spot and threw hard. The knife embedded itself in the wood near the very tip of the chair and I beamed. Over the noise of the clapping and laughing I heard my cousin's voice mutter "Show off." I beamed and mock curtsied creating another round of laughter. The place was noisy tonight.

I returned to my seat and caught sight of Bors, rocking the newest addition to his growing family. I had to go and see him. I stood in one fluid movement then I heard a soft thud. Galahad had taken a throw which Gawain was clearly unimpressed at. Then from out of nowhere Tristram, munching on an apple, flung his knife with one hand and I felt my eyes widen as it landed perfectly on top of Galahads handle.

"Tristram..." he gasped, turning to him in shock.

"How do you do that?" asked Gawain, his eyes boring in to the quiet man before us. He took another bite of his apple and pointed at the daggers.

"I aim for the middle." I laughed at Gawain's confused face then turned and went to see Bors. Vanora had arrived and Bors had handed over his son to her. I smiled at Vanora; we had always got on well, and I bent down and cooed at the baby. He looked at me as if a bit startled at first then a small smile crept over his chubby cheeks and a small giggle bubbled in his throat. My heart leapt. I loved children, especially babies.

"Dagonet, where have you been? We have plans to make." I heard Bors say behind me and I turned and greeted Dagonet with a smile. He rolled his eyes as if it was the last thing he wanted to do and I just suppressed a laugh. We had a silent understanding. Bors suddenly turned to Vanora and I.

"Here, please...sing. Both of you" I stared at him in shock.

"No!" We chorused together but Bors was already pushing us out in to the courtyard.

"No I don't have the time...I'm trying to work!" moaned my friend and I tried in vain to back her up.

"No Bors, I don't want to. Bors!" I half wailed but he was having none of it.

"Just a last one. Come on come sing. SHUT UP! Vanora and Zala will sing!"

"No, no!" I cried but we were hit with a chorus of "Sing!" and we gave each other a resigned look. She leaned over and whispered in my ear and I nodded at the song suggestion. We had sang this a few times before together, taking a verse each and singing together at the chorus. I cleared my throat and we began our song.

"_Land of Bear and Land of Eagle,_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing,_

_Land that called us ever homeward,_

_We will go home across the mountains._

_We will go home, We will go home,_

_We will go home across the mountains,_

_We will go home, singing our song,_

_We will go home across the mountains,_

_Hear our singing, hear our longing,_

_We will go home across the mountains,_

_We will go home, We will go home,_

_We will go home across the mountains."_

I stopped singing and felt a heaviness on my heart as I looked around and saw my brother's, faces shining with longing and yet looking so downcast as their thoughts turned to home. The home I barely remembered.

"Arthur!" shouted Jols then Galahad repeated the cry and I immediately turned to go to him but Bors stopped me. "That was good," he said and I smiled as he offered his arm and escorted me to Arthur. Galahad had got there before us.

"You're not completely Roman yet right?" asked Galahad with a smile.

"Rus!" shouted Bors and I smiled but something wasn't right. The look in Arthur's eyes was enough to alert me to the fact and out the corner of my eye I noticed Lancelot had realised this too. I was sober in an instant, the effects of drink seeming to wash away from me as my anxiousness rose.

"Knights...comrades in arms. Your courage has been tested beyond all limits," said Arthur gravely. "Yes," muttered Bors and I nudged him to be silent.

"But I must ask you now for one further trial,"

"Drink," motioned Bors and though I realised the seriousness of the situation I couldn't help but snort in amusement.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted."

"What?" I asked, aghast. The others were laughing, as if it were a joke.

"Above the wall, far in the north, there is a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety."

"Well let the Roman's take care of their own." said Bors. "Above the wall...is Woad territory," added Gawain, all laughter gone from his face. I nodded in agreement, unable to speak.

"Our duty to Rome, if it were ever a duty, is done," hissed Galahad. "Our pact with Rome is done!"

"Every knight here, has laid his or her life on the line for you. For you," seethed Bors, pointing at Arthur. "And instead of freedom you want...more blood? Our blood?"

"Bors!" I cried. I may have been in shock but there was no way I was going to let anyone speak to Arthur like that, drunk or not. He ignored me.

"You think more of Roman blood than you do of ours?" I gasped and my eyes narrowed at him but Arthur jumped in before I could answer.

"Bors! These are our orders," he shouted. "We leave at first light, and when we return your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with honour."

"I am a free man! I will choose my own fate!"

"Bors!" I shouted, my fists clenched by my sides. Gawain reached out and put a hand on my shoulder but I was so angry I shrugged it off.

"Yeah, yeah. We're all going to die someday. If it's a death from a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home," said Tristram and I was astonished to find him slicing an apple to eat even now.

"Listen if you're so eager to die you can die right now!" burst out Galahad. Lancelot stepped in, trying to calm him down.

"Enough, enough!" he said but Galahad was in a rage. "I've got something to live for!" I was about to speak when, for the first time, Dagonet spoke. His soothing voice seemed to break through the sizzling atmosphere.

"The Roman's have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough." There was a short pause. "I'll prepare," he said with conviction. He turned to leave with a short nod at our commander.

"Bors? You coming?" he added, watching the huge man pacing up and down like a lion trapped in a cage. I knew the answer already.

"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own. You'll all get killed!...I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" I flinched. I hated everyone fighting but for once, I could do nothing about it. He stalked off in pursuit of Dagonet and Tristram and Arthur turned to my cousin.

"And you Gawain?" he asked solemnly. Gawain hesitated and for a brief moment I thought he was going to say no. Then he sighed in resignation.

"I am with you...Galahad as well," he added with a glance his seething friend. Galahad did a double take; resenting his decision being made for him in his anger. Gawain turned to leave and gave me a swift glance. I nodded at him, indicating I would follow in a moment, and he nodded back before continuing on. There were no smiles between us tonight. Galahad laughed, poured his wine from his jug and smashed it on the ground. He turned and marched off; passing Gawain who had stood to wait on him.

Lancelot and I were the only two left. I looked between him and Arthur; caught the look that Arthur flung at his closest friend before he turned and left us, as if he did not need to question our loyalty like he had the others. I glanced at Lancelot, saw he was not about to move, then slipped past him with a swish of my gown.

"Arthur!" I shouted. He paused but did not turn to me. I slowed my quick walk as I neared him and tentatively reached out to place a hand on his upper arm.

"Dagonet's right. It isn't your fault." I paused and drew in a steadying breath. "I will go with you. I would follow you to the ends of the earth." He said nothing and, a little hurt, I turned to leave.

"Zala..." I spun back round and he placed his hands gently on my shoulders. "Thank you. You have always, always shown me loyalty." Our eyes met and he gave me a small smile.

"You truly look beautiful tonight. I will protect you as much as I can. I will protect everyone as much as I can." I was stunned in to silence and some warmth returned to his eyes as he smiled at me.

"I am proud, and honoured, to call you sister." He leaned forward and kissed the top of my head before he turned and walked away.


	8. On the Move

**Zala**

The next morning was bright and smoky, with the morning fires smouldering in their brackets. The fort was bustling with activity but the noise and animation passed me by as I headed for the stables. I was not in the mood for appreciating the morning commotion. Some of my brother's were already there and they gave me a quick nod as I entered which I returned stonily, my face a mask. We didn't need to exchange words. We all knew what we were facing. My hair was tied in a bun, ready for battle, and to the knights it was a sign that even I was expecting a fight.

I set to work on my armour, polishing every inch with extreme care. I honed and buffed my sword and my daggers, cleaned and stringed my bow, sorted my arrows and wiped down my saddle. Nobody said a word through all of this. We just got on with our tasks, each one of us absorbed in our own world.

After my saddle was clean I took it to Jols who helped me saddle up my mare. She whinnied when she saw me and, seeming to catch my mood, nudged my hand gently as I gave her a treat. I stroked her mane; it was silky smooth beneath my touch.

"Sssh Nasrin. One last ride girl." I whispered to her and she nudged my hand again.

There was a noise at the door and I looked up as Arthur came strolling in. His face was grave as he paused and swept us all a glance. Galahad, sitting astride his horse, seemed to scoff and, as Arthur started forward, he spurred his horse in to a canter and circled round him; like a hawk circling its prey. I narrowed my eyes. There was no need for that.

I finished preparing my horse for the journey before joining Gawain and Bors on the other side of the stable. I didn't get a chance to speak though for at that moment, the Bishop sauntered in, as if he didn't have a care in the world. I glowered at him – even Dagonet pushed past him – making it clear he was not welcome.

"To represent the Holy Court, my trusted secretary Horton...Horton?" The slinking man came when his master called, like a dog being summoned to heel. "Will accompany you with your quest." Arthur stared at him as if he would like nothing better than to order him away, while Jols shot him a questioning glance, wondering what he should do.

"Jols, find him a horse," Arthur eventually replied. Gawain looked up with annoyance but I put my hand on his arm. It was no use arguing now.

"This way," said Jols reluctantly and the secretary followed him in to the stalls. I shared a glance with my cousin.

"Godspeed, as you fulfil your duty to Rome," continued the Bishop. I was rattled enough already that we had his little lapdog accompanying us but that nearly pushed me over the edge. It was Gawain's turn to put his hand on my arm as I made to rise. I glared at the man instead, refraining from spitting at him as much as I wanted to. Arthur confronted him instead, taking a slow, almost challenging walk towards him.

"My duty is also to my men," The Bishop nodded as if considering this then replied conversationally.

"Then get them home," I felt rather than heard the feral snarl that rumbled through my throat and the Bishop looked at me as if I was dirt before sweeping from the stables.

After what seemed like an age, we were finally on the move. Our horses thundered up the dusty pathways, heading to the great gate that marked the end of Rome's empire on this cold and wet island. We rode in silence; concentrating on our task and on the journey ahead of us. The booming noise of the gate being opened rang in my ears as we approached and despite my anger I felt a small thrill of excitement. Our timing was perfect. The gate had just opened when we went thundering through, into new territory, in to a new adventure. Soldiers on the walls saluted us as we passed under and we swerved to the left, embarking on our final quest. The wild countryside flew past us as we rode north, and we spurred our horses over hills and through woodland.

We were deep in Woad territory by the following evening. The forest was dark and eerie as we slowed our horses to a trot. A storm was brewing. The wind howled past us and the lightning flashed causing our horses to skitter. I bent forward in the saddle; slowly stroking my mare's neck.

"Easy girl, easy." Our paced slowed even further. Arthur led us in deeper and I could tell he was alert for any danger. We were forced in to single file as we edged through the trees and I was behind Tristram when I heard him mutter the dreaded words.

"Woads...they're tracking us." My eyes immediately darted to the trees and bushes surrounding us but I could see nothing. I looked at Arthur who paused, as if he too were looking for signs of our visitors.

"Where?" he asked eventually. I spurred my horse forward beside Tristram's as he replied gravely.

"Everywhere." I looked about me as the others filed in to the small clearing we had entered but still I couldn't see my enemy. My spine tingled with annoyance and fear. I didn't like not being able to see the enemy. Arthur gave the signal to press on but we were all on edge. Everyone looked back and forth between the trees and shrubbery as we continued slowly. The horses were increasingly skittish and Lancelot's stallion nearly collided with my mare as it shied away from something we couldn't see.

Gawain managed to inch his horse up next to mine and had opened his mouth to speak when there was a flurry of noise. Arrows whizzed through the air above our heads as ropes with small metal spikes were fired across our path, blocking our route. My mare reared and I just managed to control her before I was unseated. I gasped, shaken as I turned her away and spurred her to follow the others.

"Yah!" came the cry as we all fled from the danger but we had barely got a few feet down our next chosen path when the same happened again and Arthur was forced to pull up sharply. Lancelot spun his horse around and shouted up to us.

"Get back!"

"Get back!" repeated Bors, motioning with his hand as we turned to find a new route. My heart was pounding in my chest as I spurred Nasrin forward. She was close to panicking as we were bombarded with arrows and I cried out in horror as Dagonet had to duck to the side to avoid one. We were in disarray. I didn't know which way to go and I blindly turned my horse until I spotted Galahad making forward down a new path. I followed immediately, not letting my fear get the better of me. Suddenly a fence of wooden stakes was pulled up from the ground and it was all I could do to pull up before my horse was skewered. I exchanged a shaken look with Galahad who had only just pulled up in time too.

Again arrows rained down on us, narrowly missing their targets. I barely heard Arthur's voice crying "This way!" through the noise of the wind and the ambush but instinct seemed to propel me in the right direction. As we raced through the trees our way was suddenly blocked by a gang of Woads. They pushed us back in to the clearing and, realising there was nowhere to run, I drew out my sword. I glared in to the semi-darkness, my skin prickling at the sight of the blue bodies surrounding us. Suddenly, drifting through the air, came the sound of a horn – blasting out through the forest. I looked up and around, trying to determine where it was coming from but the wind made it impossible to judge the direction. The Woads had their arrows knocked and aimed straight at us but they hesitated at the sound. There was silence for a moment, a very tense silence. I locked eyes with one of the blue-men and felt my eyes narrow in a glare, as if challenging him to fire.

"What are you waiting for?" cried Gawain then another horn blast reverberated around us. I looked to Arthur as the Woad before me broke eye contact and followed his gaze to another blue demon before him. He hesitated again before reluctantly lowering his bow and slowly, almost as if they were never there, they melted away in to the forest. I was stunned at this reversal of our fortunes and couldn't help but look around me to see if we were being deceived; if there were more Woads ready to pounce on us. Slowly, I lowered my weapon.

"Inish!" said Dagonet vehemently. "Devil ghosts." I agreed wholeheartedly as I brought my attention back to my brother's. It didn't look like anyone was harmed.

"Why would they not attack?" asked Galahad.

"Merlin doesn't want us dead," replied Arthur shrewdly and I blinked in surprise, exhaustion setting in. How he knew this I didn't know but somehow, I believed him. But why would Merlin, our enemy for the past 15 years, suddenly have a change of heart and want to keep us alive? The answer swirled in to my brain and though it went unspoken I knew exactly why we had been spared. The Saxons were coming.


	9. An Extra Task

A/N – Apologies for being later at getting this posted than planned. Personal problems along with the stress of uni meant I either had no time or no inspiration to get this chapter up. However I have finally completed it! One of my longer ones but I don't think it's my best. I have rushed it slightly to get it to you. I just hope you still enjoy it! Please let me know what you think, reviews are always welcome :)

**Zala**

We rode in silence up to the Roman villa, and as it came in to view we spurred our horses in to a gallop. I sat low in the saddle, enjoying the sense of freedom the fast pace gave me. Though we did not make eye contact, I could sense a race building between my brother's and I had to bite back a laugh. Boys would be boys. We certainly caused a stir among the peasants who lived outside the villa's walls. They dropped their tools and left their work, amazed by our arrival.

"_Come quickly! Come see!" _I surprised myself by being slightly bashful at the gawking. The peasant folk back at the fort were used to us riding by in our glittering armour on our huge war horses; but these remote creatures had not seen us before and they were like little children in the way they gazed at us wonderingly.

Unsurprisingly the doors to the grand house were quickly slammed shut and we had to rein our horses to a halt. I pulled up next to Gawain and we shared a brief look before our attention switched back to the guards on the wall.

"Who are you?" someone shouted down at us as the villagers inched closer, eager for a better view.

"I am Arthur Castus, Commander of the Sarmation Knights, sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome." Arthur's powerful voice cut through the air and echoed back from the walls. My heart swelled with pride to be serving under such a commander.

"Open the gate," replied the guard to his companion and as his bidding was done I couldn't help but notice that the crowd of villagers had grown. They were watching us intently and I felt slightly uncomfortable as their gaunt eyes peered at us. Had they eaten lately? The gates before us opened then and a Roman man came striding out, pride and arrogance screaming from every move he made.

"It is a wonder you have come!" he cried clapping his hands together in glee. "Good Jesus, Arthur and his knights." As he approached he nudged Galahad's horse aside with his hand, so as only to address Arthur. My nostrils flared and my eyes narrowed. I hated him already, pompous fool.

"You have fought the Woads? Vile creatures." As if he knew what fighting the Woads was like. He probably stayed cooped up behind his villa's walls and observed the fighting from a window. Luckily for us, Arthur was not in the mood for small talk.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately," he said firmly, catching the man off guard.

"But...But that is impossible."

"Which is Alecto?" I saw Arthur's eyes dart up to the walls and scan along them, ignoring the Roman before him.

"I am Alecto." My eyes snapped to the young boy standing with a woman – most likely his mother – up on the wall, looking down at us with a studious gaze. He did not seem to be the least bit like his father.

"Alecto is my son. And everything we have is here, in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome." I rolled my eyes in exasperation and Gawain had to bite back a smirk at my expression.

"Well you're about to give it to the Saxon's," commented Lancelot dryly, clearly as impatient as me.

"They're invading from the North," added Arthur quickly, keen to get the formalities over as quickly as possible so we could get going. The Roman hesitated for a moment, letting this information sink in before defiance crept in to his features.

"Then Rome will send an army!" I scoffed. The Roman's weren't bothering to exert themselves that much. Nasrin sensed my mood and shifted nervously. Gawain leaned over to me and whispered quietly,

"Steady Zala, he's a Roman as much as the rest of them." I nodded, brought Nasrin under control and swept my gaze over the villager's instead. They weren't healthy men and woman. The children looked famished and as I went to look away a young girl caught my eye. She gazed at me so pleadingly I very nearly got off my horse to go to her. Instead I gave her a weak smile and nodded my head in her direction. At least she seemed fairly pleased by that.

"Come, let's go hmm?" I heard Bors deep voice say to Arthur, who I was surprised to find off his horse. It would appear the Roman had kicked up a fuss about leaving and Arthur had set him straight. As I watched him stalk away I felt my fingers clench in to a fist.

Out the corner of my eye, I noticed Arthur's gaze slip away from Bors and over to a cluster of houses. Outside them, an old man was tied by shackles to a crude timber frame. I saw the steely glint in Arthur's eyes and I felt expectation surge through me. He went to his horse and pulled out his sword, not once taking his eyes from the chained man. Bors sighed impatiently and drew his own sword, dismounting with the grace of a troll. At any other time, this would have been funny.

"Sir, you're famous. You're Arthur aren't you?" I heard a villager ask him as the crowd surged forward, all of them sensing the same expectation I had. "I'm Ganis. I'm a good fighter and I'm smart. I'd serve you proudly." Not wanting to miss out I ignored Gawain's warning look and dodged his arm as it shot out to stop me from dismounting. I drew myspare dagger, not foolish enough to leave myself undefended and hurried forward to catch up with Bors. A man, a priest by the looks of him, stopped him in his tracks and asked, almost desperately, if he was from Rome.

"From hell," came the gruff reply and I shot an amused look at him. For anyone who got on the wrong side of him, he certainly was from these Christian's hell. We came up to the gathered crowd and Arthur visibly seethed with anger.

"Who is this man?" he asked quietly but as I closed the gap between us I could see the fire building in his eyes.

"He's our village elder," replied Ganis, slightly nervously as if he feared punishment for speaking out.

"What is this punishment for?...Answer me!" Arthur shouted swinging round to face the crowd when no one answered. My gaze swept over the poor man before me. Blood dripped down his back and sides and my heart twisted in rage at the torment he must have faced.

"He defied our master Marius. Most of the food we grow is sent out by sea to be sold. He asked that we keep a little more for ourselves that's all. My arse has been snapping at the grass I'm so hungry! You're from Rome. Is it true that Marius is a spokesman for God, and that it is a sin to defy him?"

I glanced at Arthur in shock and anger. This man was not of any God let alone Arthur's. I swore under my breath, cursing this Roman who vied only for power over his "subjects". Arthur's reply was lost however when two rough hands grabbed my shoulders and swung me round forcibly. One of the villa's guards was looking at me in shock and it must have been mirrored in my own face.

"You are a woman! What are you doing wearing knight's armour? You should be punished!" My shock quickly turned to irritation and I struggled free of his grip, glowering at him.

"I am a knight, so I advise you unhand me before either myself or my brother's punish you for insolence!"

"How dare you lie, you wench! You will be taken prisoner!" He drew his sword and lunged at me. I jumped back and, quite unable to help myself, I started laughing. The guard faltered in his attack, staring at me with incredulity and confusion. My sword arm went limp as I doubled over, my free arm wrapping around my stomach as I struggled for breath.

"What is going on?" I glanced up at Galahad with tear-filled eyes as I clutched my side and leaned heavily on my sword, hysterical. The guard looked between us in confusion then muttered uncertainly;

"But...this is a woman. She is not a proper knight!" Galahad understood and his eyes flashed with his own amusement.

"Oh I can assure you she is a proper knight. And if you do not treat her as such we'll be happy to teach you how." Aghast the man looked at me but I paid him no attention. I wiped my eyes, succeeding in pulling myself together at last, and grinned at Galahad before marching back to my horse; making sure to add a provocative swing to my hips to rub some salt in to the man's freshly wounded pride.

The snow was starting to fall by the time we were ready to go. The whole village was coming with us and it was clear not all my brother's were happy at Arthur's decision. My previous good mood was vanishing as quickly as the cold was descending on my bones. While I would have found it difficult to leave the people vulnerable and unprotected, I couldn't help but wonder if Arthur was making the right decision this time round...although I would staunchly defend him, whatever he decided. The sound of an approaching horse drew my attention. Tristram had returned from his scout and he gave me the briefest of nods as he rode past me before drawing up beside Arthur, relaying his information.

As I swung my gaze round to the villa I caught sight of two men being forced to brick up a wooden doorway. My eyes narrowed in speculation and I turned Nasrin round to face them. That was when the wind changed, and I froze as an eerie drum beat drifted on the breeze. I cocked my head to listen and I felt a stillness descend on the people around me. The Saxons were close...but how close? I exchanged a glance with Bors then I twisted my body round to look at Lancelot and Galahad. They too were listening intently, their faces grave. We were wasting too much time. Nasrin shied, sensing the bleak mood, and I bent to soothe her; stroking her mane while my grip tightened on the reins.

My eyes were drawn once more to the men bricking up the doorway as they were ordered more forcibly to get moving. My spine prickled and I gently spurred my horse forward. They barely even glanced at me as I sent a piercing stare in their direction. I didn't like it...I didn't like it one bit.

"Arthur! Come here!" My voice was gravelly from the cold but the intensity was still obvious. He looked up from a silent exchange with Tristram and his eyes darted from me to the doorway. With barely a blink he drew his sword once more and dismounted, walking purposefully towards the group. As the guards advanced to block his path I launched myself out the saddle and hurried forward, my own sword glinting as I held it up to stop them. Arthur briefly touched my back with his free hand as he passed me - a gesture of thanks - and I flashed him a brief smile.

"Move. Move!" he hissed. I jabbed my weapon at one of the men, sending him scurrying back. Arthur lost his temper when they did not move quick enough and bellowed in to the cold air. "Move!" I glanced up as the others rode over but quickly returned my gaze to the man before me. He looked decidedly nervous and I couldn't help but smirk with spite. Lancelot's horse suddenly appeared behind him and he jerked to one side in fright. Had the situation not been so tense I would have laughed at his expression.

"What is this?" asked Arthur, gesturing with his sword to the doorway. I hovered at his shoulder, my face a grim mask as my eyes darted between the Roman guards. I kept a tight grip of my sword, ready to use it should the need arise.

"You cannot go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden!" Again I felt a prickle down my spine, this time at the man's intensity. It was unnatural. Arthur, however, was not in the least bit daunted and made them back off with his sword, so that he alone stood facing the brickwork.

"What are you doing? Stop this!" cried Marius. He started forward but Bors swung his horse round, blocking his path. My eyes were fixed on Arthur as he contemplated the bricks, reaching forward as if to push them out the way.

"Arthur we have no time," said Lancelot, his voice urgent. "Do you not hear the drums?" seconded Galahad. I threw him a scowl, my tone like ice.

"Of course he does! He's not deaf!" Arthur turned then, locking eyes with me for a moment before eyeing up the rest of his men.

"Dagonet." It was all he had to say. Dagonet dismounted and drew out his axe as Arthur and I retreated slightly to give him room. My eyes watched the motion of his swing as he demolished the priest's hard work in a matter of seconds. I was surprised to find I was shaking; and not entirely from the cold. I looked towards Gawain who had leaned forward in his saddle to see what Dagonet had revealed. The tension was palpable and it set my nerves on edge.

"Key?" asked Arthur when Dagonet failed to kick in the solid wood. The guard's looked just as uncomfortable as I felt.

"It is locked...from the inside." My stomach seemed to find my feet and my spine tingled like never before. I suddenly felt the urge to turn and flee. This was a horrible place and I sensed foreboding creeping along my shoulders. One nod from Arthur gave Dagonet the permission he needed to continue and it was with an eerie squeal of the hinges that the door swung open.

Despite my initial instinct, I tentatively moved forward, hovering by Arthur's shoulder as I peered in to the murky light of a passageway. A ring of steel made be jump and I raised my sword only to find Lancelot advancing towards us. He gave me a wry look which I returned with a scowl, turning my attention back to the doorway. Arthur lifted the torch from the stone wall and held it out in front of him, edging slowly in to hell. I couldn't help but stare at the iron chains hanging before me as I stepped in behind him. I felt my eyes widen and I turned to share a look with my commander.

"You, you. Move. Move!" I heard Gawain shout and I turned to peer behind Lancelot as my cousin shoved the two priests forward to join us. They looked petrified. It didn't help my own misgivings as I swallowed bile and refused the offer of light from Lancelot.

"I'll follow behind Arthur." I managed to whisper. He nodded slowly then allowed Dagonet to pass in front of him so he could offer a torch to Gawain.

"Zala you should be outside," whispered Dagonet in my ear, resting a heavy hand on my shoulder. My knight's blood rushed through my veins and I straightened up, my jaw locking as I ground my teeth in irritation – although I knew he meant well.

"No. I'm coming." He nodded, unsurprised by my decision.

As we progressed down a set of stairs a man's voice drifted up towards us, chanting in Latin. The putrid smell suddenly hit me and I nearly wretched, backing in to Lancelot as I hurried to cover my nose. He held me gently for a moment, gazing at me with concern as a frail voice spat at us.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" Lancelot passed me to Dagonet and pushed forward to confront him. I waved his steadying hand away as I regained my composure and managed to give the priest a hard stare.

"Out of the way!" hissed Lancelot, pushing him to one side. It was only then that the true horror of the cells revealed itself to us. The Lord's temple? More like a devil's. I had seen many a bloody battle...but none had prepared me for this. Even Lancelot's expression was one of disbelief and I felt my hand move of its own accord to cover my mouth.

"By the God's" I muttered under my breath. I felt my eyes water under the assault to my nose as Arthur bent to inspect the grated pit at our feet. Decaying bodies...almost bones already. My throat tightened on a wave of nausea and I fought valiantly to hold it back. This place was evil. Its atmosphere seemed to hang heavy across my shoulders and I felt myself slump under the pressure.

"The work of your God? Is this how he answers your prayers?" snapped Lancelot. Arthur rose from his inspection. They shared a look but I could say nothing in either's defence as my free arm snaked around my waist to try and keep my churning stomach at bay.

"See if there are any still alive." Forcing my rigid body to move, I took up my fighting stance and swung as hard as I could at a rusty iron chain. As the grating clattered to the ground I peered in to the semi-darkness and swiftly backed off. No one was alive in there. Dagonet worked his way along a row of pit cells by the far wall while Lancelot attacked the cell beside me.

"How dare you set foot in this holy place!" One of the priests Gawain had brought with him tried to pull Lancelot to his feet and received a sword in the gut for his efforts. Gawain held his burning torch over the body, his expression one of complete indifference.

"There...was a man of God"

"Not my God!" Lancelot replied, pointing at the priest with barely checked fury. I clenched my jaw in anger at the man we had encountered when first entering this hellhole and my hand tightened around the pommel of my sword. How I wanted to run him through. My legs were trembling violently and it took all my willpower to remain standing. I wanted to get out but I couldn't abandon my brother's.

"This one's dead!" Dagonet's voice reverberated round the small space and I flinched. Who wasn't dead down here? Even I felt like a part of me had died.

"By this smell they are all dead," replied Gawain, his voice choked from the horrendous smell.

"Some may yet be alive. We have to check for their sakes." My voice was surprisingly strong but that spark of hope gave me the strength to pull myself together and I glanced towards my cousin. We locked eyes for a moment and he nodded at me before swinging round to the remaining priest, hatred rippling across his features.

"And you, you even move...you join him" He gestured with the flaming torch to the body on the ground before him then turned towards me. Concern flickered in his eyes and I realised I must have gone white. I walked towards him and brushed his arm with my hand as I passed, intending to help Dagonet with his search.

"I'm alright" I whispered. There was another clang and Dagonet gave an urgent cry.

"Arthur!" My head whipped round as he pulled a small boy from the darkness. I cringed as I took in his size. He was just a child...a small child. I left Gawain's side immediately and hurried over to them, taking over watch as Dagonet continued his search in the other cells. I held out my hand to show the boy I meant no harm and, dropping my sword, I reached for him. As I touched his shoulder he flinched and whimpered. I looked him over and cursed under my breath as I realised he had a broken arm.

"It's ok. We'll help you. You are safe now." I whispered soothingly, not sure if he would understand. Yet it seemed to help; he gave me a very fleeting smile.

There was another loud clang of metal. With one arm still wrapped protectively round the boy's good shoulder, I glanced up in time to see Arthur pulling a woman from the shadows.

Lancelot returned to the snowy surface first, dousing his torch in a growing pile of snow. I helped Dagonet to lift the poor boy in to his arms as Arthur hurried up the stairs with the woman. After making sure he was as comfortable as we could get him we quickly followed suit.

"Water! Give me some water!" I heard Arthur call. As soon as the sun hit my eyes and the smell of fresh air streaked down to my lungs, I doubled over and vomited. My hand pressed against the cold stone for support before a strong arm wrapped round my shoulders and I caught a brief glimpse of my cousin before I was forced to double over once more.

"Easy Zala. Easy." He rubbed up and down my back for a few moments before I willed myself to straighten up.

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius' cry made me spin round and my hands balled in to fists.

"What is this madness?" spat Arthur angrily.

"They are all pagans here!" shouted Marius, clearly irritated at our lack of regard for his orders.

"So are we." Galahad's tone dripped with contempt. Marius ignored him.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them. They must die as an example!"

"You mean they refuse to be your serfs!" cried Arthur. I had never seen him so angry, but then again I could feel my own anger bubbling dangerously close to the surface. The only thing rooting me to the spot was the prospect of losing my freedom because I failed to help bring Alecto and his family back to the Wall. Marius was looking at Arthur as if he had never set eyes on him before.

"You are a Roman. You understand! And you are a Christian!" I felt the muscles of my jaw bunch together as I struggled to stand my ground.

"You! You kept her alive!" He backhanded his wife as she tended to the woman and I snapped.

"Zala, no!" I barely heard Gawain's cry as I sprinted forward. Arthur drew back and punched the man, sending him sprawling to the ground. He pulled out his sword from where he had thrown it in to the earth and held it to Marius' throat. I drew my own from its scabbard and pressed it against his temple, my hands shaking with barely suppressed rage.

"My Lord!" cried a guard as two of them ran forward to help.

"No no. Stop!" Marius switched his gaze from his men to the sword to Arthur. "When we get to the Wall...you will be punished for this heresy." I snarled as Arthur swooped down and pulled the mad man closer to his sword, sneering in contempt.

"Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate."

"Or let me do it for you." I pressed the point of my sword closer to his temple, my expression twisted with malice. "The miserable beast doesn't deserve to be killed by you." For the first time I saw fear flicker across Marius' face and I grinned maliciously in satisfaction.

"Zala...Zala calm down. Please." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I shook my head as if emerging from a dream. I looked up to see Gawain gazing at me intently. He squeezed gently and I reluctantly backed off. My sword point, however, remained fixed near the Roman's temple.

"I was willing to die with them. Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved." My anger now switched from the man at my feet to the priest. I started forward and opened my mouth to retort but Gawain grabbed my arm, holding me steady. Out the corner of my eye I could see Galahad on his horse, looking as if he would like to lunge to hold me back too. Arthur slowly straightened up and the expression on his face was unlike any I had seen before.

"Then I shall grant his wish." I froze in shock, nearly dropping my sword. I gaped between the priest and Arthur, my skin prickling in revulsion at the smug look on the former's face.

"Wall them back up," Arthur's tone was harsh and it seemed to carry across on the breeze like a whip. I wasn't sure how to react any more. The swift change from anger to shock had left me feeling numb and I could only stand and stare as Tristram leaned forward on his horse. "Arthur..."

"I said wall them up!" I flinched at his shout, my head suddenly throbbing as if I had had too much to drink. My sword arm went limp as the priest pleaded and shouted but his cries fell on deaf ears as a group of villagers helped to push them back in to the dungeon.

I kept my head bowed, a torrent of emotions racing through my small frame. Gawain gave my arm a quick squeeze and I managed to wave my free hand at him, indicating I was alright. He nodded, although as I looked at him I could still see the concern on his face. He turned for his horse and my gaze slid from the ground to the woman, dazzled and confused by the sunlight, to the little boy with the broken arm. A hand suddenly settled on my shoulder and I jerked my head in surprise. It was Bors and he gazed down at me with an almost paternal expression.

"Come on, on your horse. We have to go." I paused for a brief moment then nodded, covering his hand with my own in a gesture of thanks before returning to Nasrin. As I mounted my mare the tangled mass of thoughts in my head receded only to be replaced with a distant drumming that was drawing ever nearer.


End file.
